One Of These Nights
by evelinaonline
Summary: In which Ben Hargreeves forgets how to fall asleep. Literally. [Platonic Ben & Klaus, Show!Verse]


**yOOOOOOOOOOO, HELLO UMBRELLA ACADEMY FANDOM!**

**So I'm trash for TUA, and of course I had to write about it. 'Cause that's what I do to cope, I write fanfics.**

**Anyway, it's quite obvious by the first few paragraphs, but this takes place the same day they turn back time. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ben had forgotten what it felt like to be alive.

And not in the sense of a sappy, cheesy one-liner. Ben Hargreeves had literally been dead for the past thirteen years and was just brought back to life due to time travel, of all things.

It was only logical to be tired after regaining all of your senses in a split second's time, not to mention reuniting with your family after all these years. Ben's family wasn't exactly known to be quiet, nor predictable.

Ben could actually lose stamina when he walked, and he would get hungry with the passage of time. He would never forget the aching pain in his stomach when he smelled the food his mom was preparing. The satisfaction of eating, not one, but two entire steaks for dinner still hadn't went away.

It all seemed surreal to Ben. How the floorboards creaked beneath his feet when he took a step, or how the breeze entering the window tickled his hair. All these new old things were too much to take in at once.

So of course, by the time the sun had set, Ben was exhausted.

After saying goodnight to his siblings, he entered his room with the intention of sleeping for the first time ever since he had died.

Ben changed into his pyjamas - the very same ones he used to wear when he was thirteen - and couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror.

His pants were blue and tight, but spacious enough. Similarly, his lilac shirt fit him just fine, and there was a silly design of a penguin sleeping on it.

It felt so weird to be a kid again.

Ben extended his arms forward, merely to feel the sleeves of his shirt stretch. Had he chosen his pyjamas again now, he would have gone for a more baggy look, preferably in darker colors.

He had changed so much over the years, hadn't he? In a way, he felt upset that his childhood's innocence was long gone, but there wasn't enough space in his worrying plate to add up to it.

Eventually, Ben looked away from his reflection and headed towards his bed. He tucked himself under the soft covers, and the soreness on his feet seemed to lift. He turned off the tiny light he used to read, and lay down on his pillow, and then…

Nothing.

Ben sat there with his eyes closed for what felt like hours, yet no matter how much he tried, he could not fall asleep.

He tried changing sides, hugging his old plushies, even covering his entire face until he couldn't breathe anymore. He became so desperate he started counting sheep and mumbling songs to himself.

Once again, there was nothing.

He felt so stupid just lying there not knowing what to do, so he figured he'd go to someone who did.

Klaus.

Ben did not bother putting on his slippers, regardless of how cold the floor was and how much he hated walking barefoot. He felt as if he was losing brain cells, and couldn't bother to search for the slippers in the dark.

Careful not to make a sound - and failing quiet spectacularly - Ben made his way outside his brother's room.

He knocked two times, and it took exactly two seconds for Klaus to tell him to come in. Ben entered, and closed the door behind him, glancing at Klaus.

His brother was tucked underneath the bed covers, but was sitting up, reading the thickest and oldest book Ben had ever seen and he just couldn't believe it.

"Well hello, my dear young brother. What brings you here?"

"Yeah, well," Ben said, averting his gaze from the book - was it an encyclopedia? - and looking into Klaus' eyes. "I don't think I can sleep."

"Oh, same," Klaus said, throwing the book on the floor, and Ben felt just slightly annoyed by the way he treated it. "So much on my head, you know?"

"No," Ben shook his head. "It's not that, I literally can't sleep. I don't know how, I forgot."

Klaus blinked once before burtsting out laughing. He hit his head against the wall and it made a thud that indicated it should have hurt, but Klaus had no reaction. He just kept on laughing, and Ben was too salty to bother shushing him.

He'd better be greatful that Ben spared his life on that moment.

"Are you done?" Ben asked when the laughter died down. It was a miracle Diego hadn't screamed at him to shut up.

"Well, Ben-io," Klaus said, "I don't know about teaching you how to sleep, but you're welcome to spend the night here."

Ben thought about it for a second. He didn't want to be depended on Klaus anymore, but yet again, it was only his first day back. After all, Ben knew Klaus probably needed the company too.

Ben didn't verbally respond, just walked next to the bed and got underneath the covers as soon as Klaus made space for him.

He felt the warmth surround him again, only this time, it felt more familiar. It felt safer.

They both turned to their sides, facing each other. Klaus reached out for Ben's hand, and their fingers tangled together. It felt better than Ben could have imagined. More comforting than the covers. He couldn't help but smile, looking down to hide it, just like a little kid.

He had missed this so much.

"You don't mind the lights being on, right?"

Ben shook his head. He loved the vibe Klaus' pink colored lamp gave the room. Something about it was just so aesthetically pleasing, and relaxing.

"I saw you were reading a book," Ben said.

Klaus groaned quietly, yet didn't try to hide it. "You told me to read it," he said. "You seemed passionate about it so here I am!"

Ben's smile left his face, confusion replacing it. When had he ever given a book like that to Klaus? He shook it off though, as he was tired. Perhaps he had just forgotten. It had been a long day.

"How are you liking it so far?"

"It's shit," Klaus admitted. "Ben, who even reads a book about the history of train engines?"

"What now?"

Okay, Ben was sure he wasn't the one that had given Klaus that book.

"Don't act surprised, no one cares about that crap! You said I was going to like it and that it took place in a magical kingdom!"

"Klaus, that's not the book I suggested you read."

Klaus' brows fell. "It's not?"

Ben felt his smile return, and knew it was his turn to burst out laughing. He felt his body shake and his sides tickle, and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't quiet himself down.

"Hey, that's not fair, you were mad when I laughed before!" Klaus complained.

"No," Ben said in-between his giggles, "I was mad because you made fun of me!"

"Isn't that what you're doing to me right now?"

"Maybe."

"You're such a shithole, Ben," Klaus chuckled, giving in. "You did say to take the book on the desk though, and that was the one."

"It was?" Ben asked, having calmed down a little. "Are you sure? The book I was actually referring to is still in my room."

"Wait, you were talking about your desk?"

Ben watched as realisation poured on his brother's face. He leaned back, and mumbled something under his back.

"Yes? Klaus, where did you get this from?"

"The living room, Ben, where Dad likes to read!"

"Oh my."

This time, both of the siblings broke into laughter. They were both spazzing out, struggling to breathe. Klaus' grip on Ben's hand tightened in effort to hold himself together, and Ben was too occupied to be fascinated by the sensation this time.

It took them more than five minutes to calm down.

"Ben?" Klaus asked, letting go of a last chuckle.

"Hm?" Ben mumbled, still smiling.

"Remember when you used to cover your mouth when you laughed?" Klaus asked.

The question caught Ben off guard. He hadn't thought about this in years, and why would he? It used to be a reflex of his, something he never questioned or thought about.

Ben shrugged. "Yeah?"

"And do you remember what you told me when I asked you why?"

"I do," Ben smiled, and Klaus looked at him with a look that was asking him to keep talking. "When we were little - like, actually little - you made a joke about me laughing so hard that I could summon the horror through my mouth if I didn't stop, so I started covering it, as if that would stop it if it actually happened. At some point it became a reflex, so even when I was old enough to realise you were full of bullshit, I kept covering it."

"And then you died and I taught you how to smile again!" Klaus joked, and Ben rolled his eyes. "I thought you were joking when you first told me, but well, tiny Klaus was a bitch, so fair, I guess."

"Nah, you're good," Ben said. "Klaus, where are you going with this?"

"It's just, I realised I've never seen you genuinely laugh as a kid, you know?"

He felt that feeling on his chest, as if someone was wrapping around his heart a little bit too hard. Ben was standing on the fine line between comfort and uneasiness. Klaus' realisation was bittersweet, and Ben didn't know how to feel about it.

"Till now, that is. Tiny Ben's smile is cute," Klaus yawned, shaking Ben off his thoughts. "Think you're ready to sleep now?"

Ben was surprised Klaus even suggested sleeping. Usually his brother would do everything in his power to avoid it, but apperantly the day was long even for him.

"I think I am."

Klaus smiled, finally letting go of Ben's hand. Ben would have been lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. His hand felt empty after all the contact, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Come here, stupid," Klaus said, opening his arms.

Ben took a moment to realise what Klaus was suggesting. He felt the excitement rush through his veins and did not waste a single second to wait. He snuggled against Klaus' chest, and it only became more cozy when Klaus covered them better and wrapped his arms around him.

Ben couldn't remember the last time he had felt so comfortable in his life. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so safe.

It was at that moment that Ben knew he was right where he was meant to be.

As if a switch had flipped inside of him, he allowed himself to be taken over by his dreams, all while a small smile decorated his face.

* * *

***sobs* ben, you're so precious,,,**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I've got so many fanfics planned for the Umbrella Academy, and most of them are - you guessed it - about Ben, but I am planning on writing for other characters too!**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed this keep an eye out for more. OH, and you can check out my tumblr evelinaonline (or my fanfic blog evelinaonline-fic) and send me suggestions for fanfics there, I'm so up for taking requests for TUA.**

**Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
